God of Victory
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Basically, this is an OP!Jaune as Civil Warrior fic.
1. Chapter 1

**God of Victory**

 **Summary:** _I was thinking about this while reading 'Jaune Arc: the Gamer Hunter' and it got me thinking. Why not OP the hell out of the boy? I already had him in wars, one of my favorite stories is where he was a powerhouse without the armor his father gave him. So, why don't I sorta merge both and have it where his mother is the real power behind the Arc clan?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

( **Time:** During Goodwitch's class)

Jaune was about to face off against Sky Lark, so he could see if Sky had what it took to be a hunter. "Professor Goodwitch?" He said.

"Yes, Mr. Arc?"

"Would it be alright if I use only my Shield? I'm not trying to be cocky but somehow, my sword doesn't feel right to me. Don't know why."

"Mr. Lark? Will that be alright with you?"

Sky was an alright dude, one of the actual decent members of team CRDL, "I don't mind." He said, "as long as he gives me a good fight." Jaune nodded and handed his sword to Goodwitch.

Then Jaune touched his shield and the metal started to transform into a liquid and grow all over him forming armor on his body. Everyone was in shock, what just happened?

"You ready Sky?" Sky just looked at Jaune and nodded.

"Alright," said Goodwitch. "Begin," so they went at it. Jaune was giving as much as he was getting. He was impressed with Sky, as Sky was impressed with Jaune. The others were looking on as well.

"Wow," said Pyrrha.

"He's THAT good?" Said a stunned Weiss.

"Nice armor." Said Ruby.

"Hmm," hummed Blake. Jaune was really impressing everyone. Well, except Cardin Winchester. He was a jealous person who couldn't stand being showed up.

' _How is that weakling so good?_ ' He thought, with that Jaune had beaten Sky but, not without almost touching the red.

"Match over; Winner: Jaune Arc." Said Goodwitch, "nice work Mr. Arc."

"Thank you, Professor." He said.

* * *

After class, Jaune was on the phone talking to his mother. [ **You don't want to use your great grand father's sword?** ] She said.

"No ma'am, it doesn't feel right to me."

[ **What are you going to do?** ]

"I was thinking of making armor."

[ **Armor?** ]

"Yeah, I have a few ideas I can send you." So he does and she sees them.

[ **This is nice dear. I take it, this is just a prototype?** ]

"Yeah, I'm going to work on it and send you the blueprints."

[ **Alright, I'll be expecting them. Good luck with making the armor.** ] So, Jaune had gone to Ozpin's office.

* * *

"What can I do for you Jaune?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if there's an 'ironworks' here?"

"Yes, there is."

"Would it be alright to work in it?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, sir," so Jaune found a huge room with a large furnace in the middle. He lit the furnace and started to work on the mold of his new armor. Weeks later, his mom sent him metal, steel and iron. So he could build the armor. He also asked for some fabric to make a bodysuit that would work with the servos.

He continued to work on it and had better relationships with his teammates, team RWBY and the teachers. The teachers were saying that he was a great student. The other members of CRDL also like Jaune as well, which drove Cardin crazy. So when it was time to fight in Goodwitch's class, he challenged Jaune.

"Are you sure Mr. Winchester?" She asked, he nodded and came down to the ring. Jaune shrugged and went down while untying his tie and taking off his blazer.

"Let's go." He said and he opened up his shirt and underneath was a black, short-sleeved top, he reached in his pockets and slipped on gloves. He started to take off his pants revealing tights and soft boots. Then he brought his arm up and a touch screen appeared on his arm and he touches a few buttons and he started to glow.

Armor began to form on to his body, gauntlets formed over his forearms, his legs were covered along with rocket boots, then he pulled up a nose and mouth mask upon his face. He made like he was holding something and a helmet formed in his hands and he put it on. Then his eyes glowed, as he looked at Cardin. ( _picture Civil Warrior in Jaune's colors and his families 'crest' on the chest._ )

" **Well, you ready?** " Said Jaune, Cardin just stared. Along with the others, they were bugged eyed. THIS was Jaune? So the match was on and it was like a prize fight. They went at it like two bulls. Then Cardin did the worst mistake in his life.

"Your father's probably glad he's dead." He smirked, "if he had seen how pathetic his son is he'd commit suicide! My uncle did him a favor!" It got quiet, so quiet, you could hear a mouse peeing on cotton. Just then, Jaune hit the bully with a quick uppercut sending him flying in the air. He followed Cardin up, grabbed him, tossed him to the floor and charged up a beam on his chest.

" **Here comes the big one! IRON AVENGER!** " He said and fired the beam at Cardin. The beam hit the bully and drained his life force all the way to the red and Goodwitch called the match.

"Winner: Jaune Arc!" She said, then Jaune's helmet lifted off his face and he glared at Cardin.

"Next time, I won't be so merciful." He said, then the armor had disappeared and he was in his bodysuit. Pyrrha was blushing at how he looked.

"We need to talk about this." She said, Jaune just chuckled. Just then they heard a *ding* and looked at a message in front of their eyes.

 **Gold-n-dragon:** _You got that right, P-Money._

 **Blakcat:** _I agree, it better be good Jaune!_

 **Fe-Night:** _Alright._

* * *

Later teams RWBY and JNPR met in their training room. "Okay, what do you want to know?" He said.

"What's up with the armor ?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I have a level 9 genius and I built it from scratch." He said, "also I think Crocea Morse wasn't a good fit for me."

"It wasn't?"Asked Nora.

"No, it didn't feel right."

"Well, what about this 'Party' group we got going on?" Said Weiss.

"Something, I came up with. It was only for Blake and I, said something that hurt her and I wanted to apologize to her in private. Yang found out about it. Not what I said, but she found out about the group. So, now we have a group." Just then there was another *ding* and everyone looked at the messenger but, it was Jaune's.

 **Velveteenbunie:** _Help!_

"Shit!" With that he took off, just then the others started to chase him.

"Jaune What's Wrong?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Cardin's About To Become History!"

"Why?" Asked Ruby.

"Follow Me!"

* * *

So they ran to the cafeteria to see the bully pulling on a cute rabbit faunus ears. "Please Stop!" She begged that was when they came up to the attack. Sky came to help and he was given a black eye and was spitting out blood. Ren then kicked Cardin in the face, forcing him to let the faunus go.

Then Jaune clocked him, Cardin was downed. He growled at Cardin, "What Is Your Major Malfunction?" He yelled, "You Can't Beat Me Up So You Got To Pick On Someone Three Years Older? Gotta Deathwish?"

"Mind Your Own Business Arc!" He yelled.

"Then, let's dance!" Just then, Goodwitch came in.

"What is going on in here?" She asked so they explained everything to her and of course, Cardin was lying his ass off. Jaune and the others just looked at him like 'really'? Jaune sighed.

"You know what?" He said, "I'm done. Go ahead, let him pick on people. This right here, is why 'White Fang' was created!" Then he glared at Cardin, "if she gets hurt in any way, shape or form, I'm going to be expelled from Beacon!" Cardin smiled until Jaune finished. "Because I AM GOING TO STOMP A MUDHOLE IN YOUR ASS!" Then he stormed off to cool off. The other teams glared at Cardin as he gulped.

That was when he was grabbed by a huge man by the throat, "you better hope Arc gets his hands on you. Because that's my girlfriend! If I do, they won't find all the pieces!"

"Yatsutani!" She cried, "he's not worth it!" He let Winchester go and they left to get the faunus some help. Cardin was sweating, because he knew messing with Yatsutani was suicidal.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Jaune was in their workout room on the heavy bag, throwing hammer-like blows as he was picturing Cardin's face. 'Son of a Bitch!' He thought, 'he makes me ashamed to be human!' Pyrrha had seen him working himself to exhaustion, he was soaked in sweat, his punches didn't have the 'umph' as they once had. He was breathing hard, he collapsed to his knees.

She ran over to him and she heard him wheezing. She held him, not worrying about the sweat. "It's okay, he'll get his." She said softly.

"I just -huff huff- can't stand -huff huff- injustice!" He said tiredly, "I -wheeze- made a promise! To take care -huff huff- of her."

"Sh, it's alright." She said, "You're working too hard. I'm sure Professor Goodwitch will let you rest, you are already ahead of our classes."

"It's al'ight, I can get to class." He tried to get up but she held him down.

"No, you're getting some rest." Then she called out to Ruby, "get Goodwitch." Ruby nodded and went to get her.

* * *

Later, the blonde combat teacher came in and saw the young man she loved with all her heart damn near dead due to exhaustion. "What happened?" She said as she went over to him.

"Cardin," said Pyrrha.

"He… he." Jaune tried to speak.

"Just relax."

"He wa… wa."

"Jaune, relax." Said Goodwitch, "I don't want you hurting yourself." He laid back down as Glynda softly stroked his hair. "I knew this was going to happen." The others looked at her, "there is a reason why his family didn't want him to be a hunter. Jaune has a weak heart."

"A what?" Said Weiss.

"Yes, we need to get him to his dorm. Before he has a heart attack." So they picked him up and took him to his room.

* * *

Later Glynda had called his mother, who sighed over the scroll. [I knew this was going to happen. How is he?]

"He's resting."

[Should've slaughtered that damned clan when I had the chance! Let me guess, he wants to stay?]

"Yes, you know he wants to prove he's just as good as the others to you."

[Jaune has nothing to prove to me! He could be a quadriplegic and I'd still love him. Glynda? Protect him.]

* * *

"Is there any doubt?" With that, she went to check on Jaune. She met up with a doctor. "What's wrong doctor?"

"There's damage to his heart. He's gonna need surgery."

"My Oum, what surgery?"

"Basically he needs something mechanical in it." Just then, Jaune woke up.

"My bag… blueprints." He said, Glynda, looked in his bag and found blueprints for a device that has nano bites that could fix his heart.

"He knew," she said. "Jaune knew his heart was weakened."

"This is impressive," said the doctor. "Who are we going to get to this built?" Then they heard a *ding*.

They looked over and saw the 'party' group.

 **Fe-Night:** Sis, I need you.

They waited and then something popped up.

 **Joan-d'Arc:** _It's time? Mom's worried._

 **Fe-Night:** _Yes, I need it or I'm dead._

 **Joan-d'Arc:** _We're on the way._

 **Fe-Night:** _Hurry!_

 _ **Joan-d'Arc has left the group.**_

Jaune went back to sleep. "They need to hurry." Said the doctor. Glynda left his room and called his mother.

* * *

[Jaune did what?]

"He contacted Joan and came up with a way to save himself. He needs her to make it."

[We are on the way.]

* * *

( **Arcadia** )

The Empress of Arcadia, Rebecca Arc, was a very tall and beautiful woman. She was very powerful, super strong, fast and takes shit from no one. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

She was in blue and gold armor, brown slacks, boots and a sleeveless cloak. She rushed to the royal hangar and caught up with her daughter.

"WAIT!" She said a young woman looked over to her. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a T-shirt, shorts, boots, vest and was carrying a pad. There was equipment that would save their loved one's life.

"Yeah, mom?" She said.

"I want to go."

"Alright." So they took off and head for Vale and Beacon.

* * *

( **Beacon** )

RWBY and PNR were getting worried about Jaune. They had heard his heart was now bad. They knew something about someone named 'Joan-d'Arc' was coming to help him.

"Who is she?" Said Yang.

"His sister, I think." Said Ruby.

"Jaune has a sister?"

"Eight, actually." Said Pyrrha, the others were surprised.

"EIGHT?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Said Weiss.

"And are they all coming here?" Said Blake.

"I don't know," said Pyrrha. Just then Goodwitch walked over to them.

"Only one of his sisters and their mother are coming." She said.

"His mother?"

"Yes, you haven't met her, have you? Well, she is the Empress of Arcadia."

"Empress?"

"Wait Arcadia?" Said Weiss, "That's one of the most powerful kingdoms in all of Remnant!"

"Yes and Jaune is heir apparent." The others paled and gulped. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything to him did you?" They shook their heads. "The you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

( **Beacon's hanger** )

The royal bullhead of Arcadia landed and out stepped guards, Joan and Rebecca. Ozpin and Glynda had met them.

"Your Highness," said Ozpin as they bowed.

"Hello, Oscar." She said, "where is he?"

"Resting in one of the ICU rooms." Said Glynda.

"I want to see him." So they went to see Jaune and Rebecca cried. He looked so helpless.

"Mom, we're going to help him." Said Joan. Rebecca nodded and started to walk out.

"Do what you can, save your brother." Joan nodded and Rebecca left. Glynda and Ozpin walked out with her, "I want that son of a bitch Winchester."

"Alright," said Ozpin. So they went to a room where he would meet up with her.

* * *

( **RWBY and JNPR's workout room** )

Cardin had walked in with all the swagger in the world. "So, you're the girl that wanted my autograph?" He said she turned around to him and he suddenly crapped his pants.

"Cardin Winchester," she said. "You're the little bitch that Harold called 'Daddy's lil disappointment'?" Cardin glupped.

"YOU'RE that failure's mother?" He said he didn't say anything else as his jaw almost flew off his face.

"I am so going to enjoy this one!" She shrugged off her robe and started to beat the ever-loving hell out of him.

* * *

( **Three hours later** )

Rebecca wiped up some blood off her nose and her lip, "now I hoped you learned your lesson." She said as she grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulder. Cardin was a mess, broken bones, cuts, slashes, was almost bleeding out. "You talk like that about my son again, EVER! This will be a dream to you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes… Ma'am." He said weakly.

"Good, I'm glad we could have this discussion." With that, she left.

'You'll pay for this Arc!' He thought.

Cardin, you got a lot to learn.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

( _Operation Room, Vale General Hospital_ )

The operation was a slow process, the device had to be put in right so the nanites could do what they needed to do and so that most of them would go where they were needed. "I'm glad they finished in time." Said Ozpin, Glynda nodded with tears coming out. Trying not to think about the consequences of what would happen if Jaune and his sister didn't finish in time.

While he was getting operated on, Jaune was speaking to his father.

( _Jaune's dream_ )

Jaune had come upon an empty field. It was on fire and waiting there for him was a handsome man, he had 'salt and pepper' hair and grey eyes. He was tall, dressed in a shirt, slacks and boots. Jaune was in his hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"Dad?" He said.

"Hey kiddo," the man smiled at him. "We gotta talk." So he walked in the ring of fire. They sat down in bullhead seats and started to talk. He told Jaune that it was the Winchester's fault that his heart was bad.

"But why go through all of this? Why try to kill the males in our family?"

"We are considered gods of victory. There are no possible ways for us to lose at anything."

"So it was out of jealousy?"

"Yep. Jaune, your mother is one of the most powerful women on the planet. That was one of the main reasons why I loved her." So they continued to talk, then he started to feel stronger and his chest was starting to itch like crazy. "Well, looks like your plans have worked. You are going to live Jaune." Jaune knew he was going to disappear soon.

"But I still have so many things to ask you." He said.

"Don't worry," his father said. "We'll always be together." With that Jaune faded out.

( _Vale General Hospital, Jaune's room_ )

Jaune started to awake and felt someone holding his hand and looked over to see who it was. 'Pyrrha. Did she stay here the entire time?' He thought, he squeezed her hand and she started to awake and lifted her head up. She saw him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm glad you made it," she said. He slightly nodded. "The nano-machine is inside, there were no problems." Just then Rebecca and Joan had come in to see him.

"Hello Jaune," said his mother as she kissed him on the forehead.

"You must be Pyrrha, right?" Said Joan, " **Carolina-Goddess**?" Pyrrha was shocked, "I'm part of the party. I'm **Joan-d-Arc**."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "Thank you for saving him." Pyrrha hugged her tightly.

"It wasn't just me," said Joan. "I built the design." She looked at Jaune lovingly, "he came up with it."

"Jaune is a genius, did you want him to use his mind instead of his body to hunt Your Highness?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I knew he wanted to prove himself to us." Rebecca said as she stroked his hair. "He has nothing to prove."

"He wants to help out, make you proud." Rebecca looked at her son.

"I haven't been any prouder of you Jaune. Never Been More Prouder." She kissed him on the forehead as tears fell from his eyes.

( _Beacon academy_ )

Ozpin just sighed as he was walking the halls of his school. "They should've let him die!" Said Cardin, "the little bastard and that bitch of a mother of his have no right being here!" Ozpin had come up behind him.

"Really?" He said, "says who Mr. Winchester?" Cardin gulped and slowly turned around. "I think I'll grant Mr. Lark's request and split CRDL up. As of right now, team CRDL are dissolved." He walked off.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Screamed Cardin.

"Watch me, Mr. Winchester!"

( _Vale General, Jaune's room_ )

Jaune was visited by the rest of his team, Nora held his hand and kissed him on the temple. "I can't wait for you to get better Boss. I miss your and Renny's pancakes." She said. Jaune chuckled, Pyrrha laughed.

"I'm sure Jaune is going to make you all the pancakes you want when he comes 'home'." She said, Ren nodded and placed his hand on Jaune's head stroking his hair.

( _Beacon; Ozpin's office_ )

Rebecca was talking to Ozpin, "so you dissolved CRDL. What's next?" She asked.

"He'll graduate, he won't be sanctioned." He said.

"It's a start." Just then Cardin stormed in as if he owned the place.

"What is that Bitch doing here?" He demanded, Rebecca just glared at him.

"Question is what are you doing here Mr. Winchester?" Asked Ozpin.

"I talked to my father and…" He started.

"He's going to have me fired? It has to be unanimous."

"Oh, it will be."

"No, it won't!" Said Rebecca, "or did you forget that I'm on the board? I mean I am the Empress of Arcadia." Cardin rushed her with the intent to kill her but, she tackled him down, socked him in the face, grabbed his mace arm, shattered the elbow. Then grabbed his head and drove her knee into his face and punched him in his chest. "You're doing all this just so you can get rid of Jaune? The difference between him and you is he has a Level 8.5 IQ, that means he's smarter than you. He's more talented than you and he has ruthless aggression." She stood up and started to brush herself off, "all you have is your daddy."

"I'll -cough- have him -cough- remove you!"

"You're welcome to try! But I don't think it going to work." She said, Ozpin had Cardin removed from his office.

( _Vale General, two months later_ )

Jaune was going through rehab and was doing fine, working out getting stronger, healthier Pyrrha was helping along the way. He's always eating healthy and trying to improve himself. "Remember not to push yourself Jaune." She said, "when you start to get tired stop and let me know." She took it upon herself to be there for him because not only was she his partner, but he was her crush.

Later, he was talking to his doctor's about getting a check-up in six weeks and to take it easy. "I have told your teachers to ease up on you until you feel ready and even then, use your armor." He said, Jaune nodded.

"I'll make sure he follows your orders, doctor." She said.

"Thank you Ms. Nikos. Also, stop stressing over the Winchesters. Let your mother handle it, don't let their words get to you." Jaune nodded.

"Also, we're teammates Jaune. If there's anything you want to talk about, anything at all, let me know. I will make time for you. Okay?" Jaune nodded.

( _JNPR's room_ )

Jaune was relaxing on his bed talking to his friends in the party.

 **Fe-Night:** _I'm back guys._

 **Velveteenbunie:** _I'm glad you're alright Jaune._

 **Gold-n-Dragon:** _You alright?_

 **Fe-Night:** _I'm fine, doc says I just have to relax and not push myself._

 **RedReaper:** _I'm just happy we'll still be the greatest ever again Jaune!_

 **Blakcat:** _Me too, if you need anything let us know._

 **IcePrincess:** _Just be careful Jaune. Also, I think you might like this._

* _IcePrincess has changed their name to Sn0w-Ang3l_ *

Jaune chuckled.

 **Fe-Night:** _That has made my day, Sn0w-Ang3l!_

 **TBC**

 **Note:** _Wanna play a game? Who's who? I'll give you 3 of them anyone who gets them all gets a shout out._

 _Also, the scene with Jaune and his dad was from a 90s tv show called 'Strange Luck'. It was about a man who was the only survivor a plane crash as a kid and ends up in the wrong place at the right time._

 _Okay here are the two:_

 **Fe-Night** \- Jaune

 **Joan-d-Arc** \- Jaune's sister Joan

 **Carolina-Goddess** \- Pyrrha (Any guess why?)


End file.
